


I'm Fine

by Skullszeyes



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Elliot is having an issue with his anxiety attack.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been having this anxiety attack and it has lasted for almost a week. I think I cried three-four times because I'm feeling too much. One of the moments I was watching fanvids on yt about Tyrelliot and I just wanted them to be together, or acknowledge it without the subtext. I thought of what would happen if they kissed, although a kiss doesn't solve anxiety attacks. :/ I just wanted to write them kissing ffs. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

During one of Elliot’s anxiety attacks, he ended up pacing along the hallway instead of rocking back and forth inside the room on the chair. He told Tyrell that he’ll be fine, he just needed a moment.

He rubbed his hands together, trying to count to ten and recognize certain shapes inside the hall. He needed his mind to go somewhere else than the hack they were meant to do. He was nervous about their plans, and mostly what was going to happen after this.

While he was thinking about this, the door slowly creaked open and Tyrell looked at him with worry plastered on his face.

“Are you okay?”

“You keep on asking…” Elliot wrung his fingers. “I’m fine, Tyrell.”

“I know, I just...maybe I can get you something,” Tyrell said, taking a step into the hall.

Elliot closed his eyes. “I’m fine.” There was a heaviness in his chest, and the walls around them seemed to constrict, almost breathing, pushing and pulling together and he’s dangerously between it.

“Elliot,” Tyrell said softly. He stepped closer and Elliot pressed his back against the wall. He needed to feel something. He needed to feel grounded. He needed to stop feeling both cold and hot in the sweater that was almost like armor to him.

“I’m fine,” Elliot whispered, opening his eyes and looking up at Tyrell who was now standing in front of him. “I’m really just fine.”

“I don’t think you are,” Tyrell said. He was still worried, his brows were pinched, his eyes looking for something on Elliot, probably the discomfort. He didn’t understand how someone like Tyrell could care about him, he had asked the question over and over again, but he was frightened of the answer.

Elliot stared at Tyrell and he didn’t know what he wanted from this. He needed to feel grounded, to feel something, and maybe that’s what made him grab Tyrell, and for a second he thought of pushing him away until Elliot’s hands slid up along Tyrell’s expensive suit to the nape of his neck, and he wasn’t really thinking, but his mind softened as their mouths found one another.

Tyrell reacted right away, his hands encircling Elliot’s waist, pulling him against him, and it wasn’t harsh and Elliot knew he was hesitant and unsure. Elliot didn’t stop kissing him, he moved his head, his mouth open, their lips connecting, a moan escaped his throat. He almost laughed when Tyrell pressed him against the wall.

“Elliot,” he whispered.

“Tyrell,” Elliot whispered back. The heat between them dissipated and Elliot closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasant feeling of someone against him. He didn’t feel claustrophobic, or the walls breathing in anymore. He needed this slightest comfort that could ground him.

“I can get you something...to drink.”

Elliot slowly leaned away but felt Tyrell’s hands still on his sides, as if he didn’t want to let go. “I’m fine,” he said, maybe for the hundredth time, and maybe he was trying to believe it.


End file.
